


9 Girls and a Splash of Rainbow

by CypherSlays



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypherSlays/pseuds/CypherSlays
Summary: Just bunch of drabble stories
Relationships: A ball of Lesbian
Kudos: 3





	1. Stay By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiChaeng Fluff

It seemed like it been forever since they had done an actually OT9 concert. Everyone there, everyone happy. Sometimes it felt like it would never happen again.

But no one ever told Mina that.

When she was announced that she would join the girls again they were ecstatic, but none more than Chaeyoung. She had missed the introverted group member badly. So badly that she was starting to wonder if it had shifted over from sisterly relationship to something with more, umph, as Dahyun liked to say when they talked about it.

When Mina moved back in Chaeyoung cried. They all cried, but Chaeyoung was the first to break down. She ran into Mina's arms, wrapped her arms around her and cried into her neck.

"I've missed you so much Unnie," Chaeyoung sobbs out.

"I've missed you too my little cub." Mina responds.

Even though the fan meet was cancelled, it just meant that slowly Mina was coming back to them, and back to her.

Chaeyoung's heart would double time whenever she was around. Her absence made heart long for her.

It all exploded one night after a Twicelights concert.

It was Mina's first concert with them since she had been fully back. Fans were cheering her name when she spoke, when she sang, when she did anything.

However, her biggest fan was on the stage next to her.

Chaeyoung almost couldn't contain herself. Her penguin, her black swan, her Mina was back with them in full swing. It made her heart swell with pride. She could also feel the sting of jealousy when the other girls Hugged Mina, or when they held her hand.

Honestly she knew she was in love, she just didn't know if Mina get the same way.

That night after their first show as a full 9 in almost 6 months, Chaeyoung was laying in bed, scrolling through random blogs and pictures, trying to get her mind off of...

Knock knock

"Who is it?" Chae ask through the door.

"It's Mina, can I come in?" She gets as a reply.

Rushing off of the bed to the door, she swings it open to see Twice's black swan at the door. As she watches her walk through the door she can't help but see the elegance and beauty Mina carries even as she is getting ready for bed.

"What are you doing Chae?" Mina says as she plops herself down on the bed in the hotel room.

"Nothing really, was about to watch a movie and settle into bed. You want to join me?" Chae ask with a slight blush.

"Sure!" Mina says eagerly.

As they both turn their attention to the movie that is playing on the tv, Chaeyoung can see that Mina is fidgeting around. Almost nervously.

"Are you ok Mina?" Chae ask

"It's been a long journey hasn't it?" She says.

Chae just nods her head as Mina continues

"I honestly didn't know if I would ever return to the stage, to be with you all." Mina says.

"We are glad to have you back, we all missed you badly." Chae responds as she turns back to the movie.

"What about you?" Mina ask.

"What about me Minari?" Chae asks.

"Did you miss me?" Mina questions

Chae takes a moment to pause. Then says,  
"More than you will ever know Mina. It was like a piece of me was gone."

Mina just smiles as she leans her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder.

As the two settle into a comfortable aura while watch the movie, Chaeyoung can tell that Mina means more to her than she realizes. Their hands have intertwined under the blanket as they watched the movie. Mina has shifted her head from Chaeyoung's shoulder to her chest.

"Chae?" Mina says breaking the silence.

Chaeyoung looks at her awaiting her question.

"Do you believe in love?" Mina ask.

The question takes Chae by surprise. She knew she was in love with Mina. She just didn't know how to put it into words.

"Yea I do Mina, why do you ask?"

Mina looks down and then ask

"What does it feel like?"

Chae takes a few seconds and the responds,

"It's like a piece of you that was missing is whole again. You see this person and your heart just does double time. You never want to be without that person and you will do everything for them."

Kind of like how feel about you Mina

"Chae...I think I'm in love with someone" Mina says.

Chae just stares down at Mina

"She makes me feel amazing. Like I'm the only girl in the world. Everything she does is perfect, and I don't want to live without her" she finishes

"Well you should go get her, don't waste that chance" Chae says.

"What if she doesn't like me back." Mina says somberly

"You will never know till you try" Chae says.

Mina then starts to sit up.

"Mina what are you doing?" Chae asks

"Getting my girl" Mina says simply

Mina the straddles Chaeyoung, closing the distance between their bodies.

"Chae, I fell in love with you. Everything you do makes me fall harder and harder. I love you" Mina says

With that she crashes her lips into Chaeyoung's. Mina wraps her arms around Chaeyoung's neck as the kiss deeps. Chae wraps her arms around Mina's waist as they continue to kiss each other.

Once they finally break away Chae is the first one to speak.

"I've felt like this about you for a while now. Crazy that you are the one to push the envelope "  
"Trust me," Mina says, "you are worth the risk"

The next morning

Chaeyoung and Mina both are sitting down at breakfast when Dahyun walks up.

"So I see you got your girl," Dahyun says.

"Yes I did," Mina says with a gummy smile.

"Now we just have to get you and Sana together" Chaeyoung snickers

" you don't have to worry about that," Sana says as she comes up and Kisses Dahyun on the cheek.

"About damn time" Chae says.

As the two couples sit at the table they discuss going ons for them traveling back. They just seem to chat and enjoy each other's company while eating. After breakfast they head back to their rooms. Mina grabs Chaeyoung's hand as they ride up the elevator.

"Mina hold my hand when we go through the airport." Chae says.

Mina scoots closer, kisses Chae and says

"I'll hold your hand till the end of time if I have to."


	2. More Than Bros. Pt Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DubChaeng. AU. College Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Favorite Twice Ship. Keep on Sailing

"Ok, since you are currently in panic mode I need you to explain this slowly," Said the ever calm Mina.

Across the room pacing back and forth is one Son Chaeyoung, hands on the back of her head, walking a circle around their dorm room.

" Minari, you didn't just sleep with your best friend. So YES I AM IN PANIC MODE!" Chae almost screams

Mina just watches the small woman pace back and forth. It has been two days since the "incident" and Chae hasn't gotten any better. She has completely avoided Her "bro" Dahyun because honestly she didn't know how to talk to her.

Then again, how do you talk to your best friend that you drunkly slept with?

"Heyyy I brought the pizza." Says Momo walking in the door.

"Do you ever knock anymore?" Mina reply's as she throws a water bottle at the always eating dancer.

"No cause I'm here as much as you", she replies pulling a slice of pizza out of the box.

"Mo pass that box, I need to stress eat", Chae responds

"What you stressed about Chae? You normally aren't freaking out like this." Momo questions

Oh that's right, I haven't told her yet. This is going to go over so well.  
  
"So you remember Jimin's party Saturday right?" Chae begins. 

  
-Flashback-

As Momo, Mina and Chaeyoung pull up to the party, they can hear the music blaring. Snappin by Chungha if she remembers correctly. As they are walking in they saw all the other girls of their friend group. Sana and Tzuyu were on the make shift dance floor. Nayeon was flirting with the DJ who happened to be her girlfriend Jeongyoung and their "leader" Jihyo was on the couch with her latest girlfriend Jiiso. The only one that wasn't visible instantly was Dahyun, Chae's best friend.  


They group was about to walk up to Jihyo and Jiiso when out of the kitchen walked Dahyun.

Now Chae has always thought her best friend was attractive. Hell she knew that she was beautiful. However, it might be the heat or the pre party drinks, but when she saw Dahyun she was instantly mesmerized.

Out of the kitchen walks Dahyun in a red crop top. Something she normally doesn't wear. It shows off the small matching tattoos that her and Chae got their freshman year of college. With it she wore a black leather skirt, with metal studs at the bottom, all tied together with low heeled boots.

To top it off Dahyun had dyed her hair again. Back to black she had gone after being blonde for the longest time.

In other words she was jaw dropping.

"Chae if I didn't know any better you would think you had a crush on Dahyun," Mina snickered

"I mean, who can help having a crush on that snack." Chae responds.

"Yo Dubs!!!" Momo calls out, grabbing Dahyun's attention.   
  
Dahyun turned her head and waves. She has on just enough makeup to match her milky white skin. She pulls off the whole look with no effort. Chae has only one thing she can really say.

"Holy shit I'm wet", Chae just blurts out gaining the attention of Mina and Momo.

You see, Chae only says this when she sees a dime. A girl who is just a perfect 10 out of 10. Right now she saw one, and it was Dahyun

"Chae, that is your best friend your are talking about, you realize that?" Momo questions.

"Yea Chae, didn't think you saw Dahyun that way," Mina says.

Crazy thing was, there was always some small flame in her heart for Dahyun. She knew that since they were best friends, but she knew there was something more. She just didn't know if Dahyun would feel the same.

_Can't believe I'm thinking about my best friend like this. I shouldn't be. Should I? I mean I would certainly eat that tofu. Would I date her though?_

Chaeyoung finally snaps out of it when she feels someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey cub, why you got to stare at me like that?" says Dahyun resting her head on Chae's shoulder.

"When my best friend is looking like a full course meal I can't help but stare," Chae responds

"Someone was a taste of the Dubu Special?" Dahyun says one upping Chae

"I...uh..damn" is all that Chaeyoung can say.

_Holy shit she is flirting back too. I might not need to drink or I won't be able to handle her and I'll end up giving in._

"Well then that's 10 points to House Dubu," Mina laughs.

Chae awkwardly cuckles as Sana walks over and hands her a drink. I don't need this but fuck it.

As the night continues Chae continues to drink and decides to loosen up a bit. This included dancing with people, including an equally as drunk Dahyun.

As the two are dancing together, both Chae and Dahyun feel their hands start to roam over each other. Now this isn't the playful roaming they are used to. It's hot to every touch leaving electricity and pleasuring the senses. It's so intense that Chae has to stop and go to the restroom.

"I don't think I can do this." Chae says to herself. 

Dahyun is too beautiful right now. Like I can't deal with this.

"Chae are you ok?", Dahyun says as she walks in the bathroom as well.

"Yea, Dubs I'm fine." Chae responds.

"Well I'm about to go get another drink and wait for you." Dahyun says. Then Dahyun grabs Chaeyoung around the waist again. Pressing into her back, kissing her on the neck.

"Don't keep me waiting babe" she says.

_And there just went all composure and rational. Fuck me._

As Chae walks back out into the party, she is constantly looking over her shoulder. She is so worried about Dahyun surprising her again and it causing her to let all control go.

"Chae you look like you have seen a ghost." Momo says as she walks up and puts her arm around Chaeyoung's shoulders.

"Yea, a black haired and very attractive ghost." Chae responds.

"Aw Chae, didn't know you thought I was attractive" Momo says in a joking matter

"She has to be talking about me," Dahyun says as she walks up, latching on to Chaeyoung's arm.

 _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._ That's all that is running through Chaeyoung's mind.

As the party continues Dahyun and Chaeyoung find themselves sitting on the couch watching the others dance. Chae has continued to drink and was feeling the buzz. She could feel the warmth of Dahyun next to her, playing with the belts on her leather jacket. She could feel Dahyun's body pressed up against her. Chae was losing her mind.

"Chae, can I tell you something?" Dahyun says looking out at the dance floor

Chaeyoung just nods yes.

"I've always thought you were attractive, but the jacket just does something for me tonight." Dahyun says with a smirk.

Chaeyoung can see the hint of mischief in Dahyun's eyes.

"Dub, you are kinda close aren't you?" Chaeyoung studders out. 

The next thirty seconds changed the whole night. 

Dahyun leaned up and kissed Chaeyoung square on the lips. It was hot, it was heavy, and for Chaeyoung, it was what she wanted at the time. She wrapped her arms around Dahyun and pulled her onto her lap. The twos hands started to roam over each other as they were sitting on the couch. The thirty seconds felt like an eternity but they soon both had to stop for air. 

"Dubu?" Chaeyoung says, "Want to go upstairs?"

Dahyun just grabs her hand and pulls her away. 

The two find the first empty bedroom upstairs and Dahyun ends up pinned against the wall. Chae kisses down her neck and entices a moan from the pale skinned beauty. 

"You are drunk Dubu, stop me if you want to." Chaeyoung said as she put her forehead on Dahyun's.

Dahyun just pulls Chaeyoung to the bed behind her. 

"Tonight I'm all yours Cub" Dahyun responds as she pulls Chaeyoung down to her lips. 

For the next 2 hours, the only thing coming out of the room is pants, moans, and the cries of passion. 

_Current Day_

"So you slept with Dahyun? How was it?" Momo asked as she tossed her water bottle across the room to the trash

"She was fucking amaz-balls, like it was just...WAIT, thats not what we are here for" Chae ends up saying.

"Chae you need to talk to her, like today" Mina says, " You can't sit on this forever."

"I know, its just crazy and I don't know how to talk to her about it." Chaeyoung says as she rest her head in her hands. 

" Well you better hurry up, cause uh.."Momo starts to say before there is a knock on the door.

Chaeyoung goes to answer it and behold, at the door is Dahyun. 

"Chae we need to talk, now." Dahyun says with slight anger in her voice. 

"I know Dubu, you want to talk. We can talk." Chaeyoung says. 

Dahyun blinks twice and rubs her eyes. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be. Meet me at the coffee shop we normally go to in two hours, ok?"

"Of course, Ill see you there." Chae says as Dahyun closes the door. 

_She is still just as hot_

"So I take it that you are going to talk to her in two hours." Momo says. 

"Yup and I either lose my best friend or I come back with a girl friend, I think" 

"Well, good luck, cause I feel like there is more to this than we think." Mina says .

Chaeyoung then goes upstairs to take a shower and get ready. Honestly she just had no idea what to say or what was going to happen. However, she was ready to do whatever it took to find the answer. 


End file.
